


For Your Hand

by KBZ



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Kobayakawa Shuma's Good Parenting, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBZ/pseuds/KBZ
Summary: Meeting the parents for the first time is always scary.(Inspired by that one panel where Shin is in line with Sena’s parents at the Christmas Bowl)
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou, Shin Seijuurou & Kobayakawa Shuma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	For Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Published on ffnet back in 2016. Still one of my fav works. Shin is sooo awkward and smitten in this askjlhdfjal. Parent of the Year award goes to Sena's Dad!!!
> 
> And like that, I transfer another work from ffnet to ao3 instead of updating EKC. Like, y'all, I've been playing stardew and have had no time for anything except my addiciton (stardew). Would y'all hate me if the next chapter of EKC was only 2k words long ><;??

“Ah, so you two jog together, is that right?” Shuuma asks, nonchalantly enough. His hands are in his pockets as he says this, and he’s looking around at the crowd and the snow sculptures, like he’s only marginally interested in the answer.

“That’s right, sir,” Shin says. There’s nothing threatening about Shuuma- Shin’s taller, stronger, yet Shin’s still choosing every word carefully, trying to make a good first impression.

“And you eat after the runs, right?” Shuuma gives him a sly look over his glasses. “I’m only asking because usually Sena eats a light dinner after you two go out.” Shuuma tilts his head very slightly. “To run, of course.”

“We… sometimes stop by a stall or convenience store.” Shin shifts a bit, snow crunching beneath his feet. There’s some light feeling of—guilt?—something fluttering in his stomach, like he’s been caught. Like he should have asked permission first. “But, they’re healthy options.”

“Right. Of course,” Shuuma nods his head sagely at this. “Funny, though, he doesn’t take his wallet. His track pants don’t have pockets.”

“I pay, sir.”

Shuuma gives him that sly look again, his eyes flicking towards Shin before going back to the line, but he doesn’t say anything. Like he’s waiting.

Normally, Shin does well in silence. It doesn’t bother him.

He’s fine with silence.

Really.

Shin clears is throat a bit. Shuuma smiles pleasantly.

“It’s no problem, sir,” Shin thinks he’s sweating under his winter coat. “I don’t mind,” he insists. That’s true, he doesn’t mind at all. A small gift between friends.

“Hm,” Shuuma hums quietly after a while, still pleasant and friendly. “Ojou’s a bit far, isn’t it?”

“Distance isn’t a problem,” Shin says, though he’s a little taken back by the sudden shift in conversation. He catches himself from saying- more. He wants to say more, wants to prove himself that he’s worthy of being—Sena’s friend. Shin clears his throat again. His mind is starting to swarm with words and phrases and examples of how he’s helped Sena and why he would be a good—friend.

“That’s good to hear,” Shuuma says in a particular sort of way, like it’s no surprise that Shin said that, just a bit of surprise that Shin said… what Shuuma wanted to hear?

Shin clears his throat again, and wonders what is coming over him. He hasn’t been this nervous in a long time. Shuuma doesn’t scare him, but, no, that is a lie, almost. Shuuma could say he doesn’t want Sena around him again, that they shouldn’t be—friends. That’s unsettling. Shin coughs into his fist.

“And how are your studies going?”

“They’re going well, I’m in the top percent of my class.”

“Ah, I see. And,” Shuuma analyzes Shin as he asks, “do you have a girlfriend?”

Shin keeps himself from choking, just barely. “No, sir. There’s no one like that in my life.”

Shuuma gives him another sly look, a half-smile. “So, when are you going to stop by for dinner?”

“Excuse me?”

“After your,” Shuuma makes a vague hand motion.

“Runs.”

“Runs,” Shuuma says, his voice in a complacent tone used with children when indulging them, “Right.”

“I’ll stop by.” Shin puts his hands in his pockets, trying not to feel like he’s omitted something even though he’s only said the truth throughout the whole conversation.

“Good.” They’ve reached the front of the line now, and Shuuma calls his wife over so they can sign in. “Well, we’ll be going. Take care, Shin.”

“You both as well,” Shin says and bows. His heart starts returning to a more normal pace and not the jackrabbit speed it had been pumping at.

“Dinner,” Shuuma says pointedly. A reminder. An invitation.

“You’re welcome any time,” Mihae says enthusiastically. She waves Pitt’s paw at him.

Shin smiles wryly, in relief. “Yes, thank you,” Shin lets out a breath. He turns around signs his name.

“First time meeting the parents?” the attendant asks.

“Yes,” Shin says. He frowns in confusion. How had she known?

“Don’t worry, they seemed to like you.” She winks.

Shin nods politely. He doesn’t know what to say to that, but it’s reassuring nonetheless.

. . .

Shuuma, as his wife well knows, is a very observant man. It may not appear that way by how he always has his nose stuck in a newspaper or a book, but Shuuma pays attention. He notices when his wife changes her hair; when she prepares a meal with particular detail; when his son joins the football team.

When his son develops feelings for someone.

Now, his wife, Mihae, although lovely and intelligent, is not as observant. She watches romance dramas because everything is so obvious and the plotlines unravel smoothly and predictably. So when Sena walks to school with Mamori and Suzuna, Mihae starts spinning her own romance plots in her mind.

But, Shuuma is observant. There’s been a young man joining Sena for his afterschool runs. Sena has been putting on his nicer jogging pants—the kind that slim down at the ankles which Shuuma once heard Mamori tell his son were flattering. When Sena passes him by the stairs (“I’ll be back in a few hours!”), Shuuma gets a whiff of cologne. Shuuma smiles a bit before wishing him luck.

He still can’t believe that his wife still thinks Sena will end up marrying Mamori or Suzuna when all he talks about is his “amazing Shin-san! He’s so fast! I just hope I can be good enough for him!”

Really, Sena is painfully obvious for those who know how to look.

And now, in line for the Christmas Bowl, Shuuma finally sees that Shin Seijuro is the same. Mihae goes off to talk to a coworker about “some work stuff” though he already knows it’s about planning for his birthday, so he decides to give Shin a push in the right direction.

“Ah, so you two jog together, is that right?” Shuuma asks after they introduce themselves formally.

“That’s right, sir,” Shin says, and Shuuma tries to bite back his laughter. He’s pretty sure Shin hasn’t floundered for words until now.

Shuuma interrogates Shin slowly, subtly, trying to gleam as much information without scaring the kid off. Shin has his forehead wrinkled, jaw set, trying to remain calm as Shuuma tiptoes around Shin’s intentions. They’re pure, Shuuma decides, so he throws Shin a bone.

“So, when are you going to stop by for dinner?”

Shin is completely taken off guard but agrees eagerly enough for someone as stoic as him.

Shuuma considers him carefully as Mihae says goodbye.

“Dinner,” Shuuma reminds him.

“You’re welcome any time,” Mihae says, still unaware of what they’ve done.

“Yes, thank you,” Shin says, his whole body relaxing.

Mihae leads Shuuma away to their seats.

“Nice boy, huh?” Shuuma says innocently.

“Yeah,” Mihae agrees, more focused on Pitt than anything else.

“Sena made a good choice don’t you think?”

Mihae blinks at him, but that’s okay. Shuuma knows she’ll see it eventually.


End file.
